Server Rules
Welcome to Halo: The Lost Keys. This is a place to have fun and these rules are in place to help ensure that everyone is treated fairly and that we can all have fun together. This is meant to be an open place so follow the rules and report those who you see breaking them so staff know. Enforced Rules: Breaking these Rules is not Tolerated at all Breaking these rules will result in a warning, continuing will result in a Ban Not Listening to Staff: We ask you to show respect to others, continuing to do something when you have been asked to stop by one or more members of staff is unacceptable. Cyber Bullying: Don’t be an asshole to those around you, this is a place to have fun not to belittle those around you. If you feel you are being attacked by someone take a screenshot and send it to an ADMIN or MODERATOR they will deal with the other person, in the meantime feel free to Block them so as not to get yourself into trouble. If someone asks you to stop calling them something or that they don’t like you joking about something respect them and stop. Inappropriate conversations, or pictures are not allowed: There might be people on here who might get uncomfortable what is shown or what is said. Mature content is different from explicit content. If you believe that you will cross that line then think about your actions. ERP(Explicit Roleplay): Not everyone wants to see what your sexual fantasies ask permission before you start one with someone. If they say No then you stop asking. Starting or forcing someone into an EPR without their consent is considered Sexual Harassment and you will be punished accordingly. Honor Rules: If you are breaking an Honor Rule you will be Warned, not stopping when asked will result in harsher punishment Age Limit: 16+ The content Here is Mature, and while we cannot ID people to see if they are of age we ask you to be responsible, If we find out that you are under 16 we will remove you from the server until you are of age. Blocking: While we cannot control who you block we Discourage you from blocking anyone in the server, However if you do we will not tolerate it as an excuse to not reply to there action during an event. If you block a Staff Member and they give you a warning you miss we don’t care you should have seen it. No Politics: We are all here to have fun we don’t want to be hearing what is going on with the depressing, real world. Controversial Topics: We are all about having a clean debate but if a member of staff starts to sense things getting out of hand you will be asked to stop and take it to private messages Roleplay Rules: Rules for roleplaying are simple are should be straightforward. If you continuously break these rules you will be banned but if you will be warned if you do any of these. Respect The GM: They are there to challenge your thinking skills as well as your characters skills NOT to kill you. If you disagree with your GM talk with them don’t just be rude. No PowerGaming/GodModding: You are not an all powerful deity, you can only let the GM know what your character is intending to do and what your character wants to do. You cannot control others, You cannot do things that are not of the skill of your character. While you can try if you fail that is on you. So be smart. No MetaGaming: What you know is different from your character, if you get outside info about what your team is doing, or you're reading someone mind, that is Metagaming and it will not be tolerated. Remember to think about what your character would do based off what they know, not what you know. Character Death: This can happen to anyone and it's not just out of nowhere. Your actions will dictate your likelihood of dying and you cannot just go around trying to kill the others, nobody likes to lose there character because you decided to toss a chunk of C-12 at them #Foxtrot. If you both agree that a character is going to get killed then it is ok. Character Relationships: Relationships and romances among character are not only allowed but encouraged. Romances can make for some awesome character development with all involved parties. However, should anything of the more NSFW variety occur, you can set it up on the server, but before anything happens it must 'Fade to black'. You can continue it further and move it to DMs if you want. Anything explicit in romance goes in DMs. If you want an example of what we mean. look at the Mass Effect Original Trilogy Romance scenes. Should an RP be moved to DMs for NSFW reasons, it would be asked that a staff member is added to ensure server rules aren't broken. Creating a Character: Character Applications have to be submitted and approved before you can used them on the server. This process can take time and people have to check them to make sure they meet our quality standards. These are clearly listed on the character application form and template. You can also only submit one character at a time. If you submit more they will be discarded without review until a later date. Asking Questions: When asking question you can ask in chat, or ask a moderator who will always answer your question. Please don’t ask GM’s or Admins they are constantly busy. It’s fine if they start talking to you. They still like to have fun. If you are referred to the FAQ please look at it. Have Fun Thank you for taking the time to read the Rules. We hope that you enjoy your time Roleplaying with us on the server, remember it is up to all of us to keep this place friendly and safe. If someone asks a question and you know the answer feel free to help them out. If someone wants help reviewing there post before they send it feel free to help them make their post the best it can be. Also feel free to say Hello in the General chat. Enjoy your time Roleplaying Halo: The Lost Keys.